A Brief Encounter
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Cuando creas demonios, pueden volverse contra ti. Historia de un sencillo reencuentro inesperado. One-shot, MP characters.


**Mi primer fic de Assassin's Creed. Es un one-shot sobre mis dos personajes favoritos del MP. Un sismance en toda regla.**

**N/A: **Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Ely Redfield. ¡Muchas felicidades, sis! Creo que lo encontrarás muy apropiado ~

**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener. La idea original de este fic pertenece a Ely Redfield.

* * *

Era día de mercado en Acre, lo cual hacía que las calles estuvieran abarrotadas de gente. Ciudadanos y extranjeros se agolpaban en torno a los puestos situados a ambos lados de las travesías, mientras los vendedores anunciaban a voces sus mercancías. Alfombras, especias, objetos de cuero y madera, telas, aceite e incluso animales vivos se mezclaban en un frenesí de olores, tintineos de monedas y empujones. La mayoría de las calles no eran lo suficientemente anchas para contener a la numerosa muchedumbre, por lo que se hacía difícil avanzar.

Este entorno resultaba ideal para pasar desapercibido. La mayoría de la gente se caminaba despacio, pero la figura cubierta con la capa gris se movía deprisa entre la multitud, como si no fueran un obstáculo, con tanta soltura como si las calles estuvieran desiertas. Andaba por allí como si conociera muy bien el lugar, aunque no parecía estar buscando nada en particular. Deambuló un rato entre los comercios, sin comprar nada, para poco después abandonar la zona del mercado e internarse por los callejones hasta un lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad. Se detuvo en una calle sin salida, semioculta entre una pila de cajones de madera. Miró a su alrededor, como vigilando que nadie la viera, y entonces se quitó la capucha.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, de mediana estatura, de unos treinta años, o quizá menos. Resultaba difícil saberlo. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de los cajones, y extrajo algo de debajo de su capa, dejando ver momentáneamente unos ropajes de brillantes colores, compuestos por un chaleco y unos amplios pantalones parecidos a los que llevaban los comerciantes extranjeros que paraban en el puerto de Acre. En todo caso era un atuendo extraño para una mujer. Volvió a arrebujarse en su capa descolorida mientras contaba monedas en la palma de su mano con gran interés. Se apartó una de sus trenzas morenas de la cara, con fastidio.

Cuando hubo terminado, se quitó la capa, la colocó en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella, apoyando la espalda en la pared y estirando las piernas para estar más cómoda. Recostó la cabeza contra la fría piedra y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario. Los días resultaban tan iguales... Se sintió muy cansada de pronto. No estaba de humor para divagar sobre el pasado. Sencillamente, nunca estaba de humor. Era la viva descripción del mal carácter, alguien que al primer vistazo dejaba claro que no era una buena idea meterse con ella. ¿Qué la había hecho ser así? Nada más que el sobrevivir.

/

_Se acurrucó en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, llorando de miedo y de frustración. Solo tenía ocho años. Frente a ella, un grupo de niños vestidos con harapos desvencijados la señalaba al tiempo que se reían. Uno de ellos le tiró una piedra, que impactó en su rostro pese a su esfuerzo por protegerse. La niña tenía un labio partido y varios moratones por la cara, pero incluso en esas condiciones y por encima de su llanto maldecía entre gritos y sollozos a sus agresores._

"¡Qué nombre tan raro!" "¿Y habéis visto cómo habla? Seguro que sus padres no la querían porque eran igual de raros que ella."

_- ¡Basta!- ella hubiera querido gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, pero se le cortaba la voz por las lágrimas y las palabras le hacían más daño que los golpes._

"¿Por qué no la dejáis en paz?"

_La niña levantó la cabeza para ver quién hablaba. Se trataba de otra de las muchachas del orfanato, algo mayor que ella. La conocía de vista, aunque nunca habían hablado. Era bastante popular por allí, no ganaba nada juntándose con un bicho raro como ella. Además, no quería ningún contacto con los demás. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz. Escondió la cabeza una vez más, porque no le interesaba en absoluto esa niña ni lo que pasara con ella. Cuando se marchara los otros niños volverían a pegarla y solo se irían cuando se aburriesen. Lo sabía por experiencia._

_- Puedes levantarte. Se han ido - para su sorpresa, vio que la chica le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. No había ni rastro de los chicos._

_- ¿Dónde... Dónde están? - preguntó con desconfianza. Podía ser una trampa._

_- No te preocupes, no volverán – la niña seguía sonriendo - ¿Puedes levantarte?_

_- ¡Claro que puedo! – replicó, recuperando el orgullo que le quedaba._

_No bien se hubo puesto en pie, la desconocida la cogió de la mano con suavidad y la guió hacia la parte trasera del patio, al lado de una pequeña fuentecilla. Un lugar que conocía pero en el que nunca había estado. De alguna parte entre su andrajoso vestido, que le venía demasiado grande, la chica sacó un pañuelo de tela y lo mojó en el chorro de agua._

_- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Está prohibido coger agua de esta fuente! ¡Vas a meternos en líos! – ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido a esa niña._

_- No te preocupes, no importa – contestó la otra con confianza. Presionó el paño húmedo sobre los golpes de su compañera, con cuidado._

_- ¡Au! – se retiró un poco - ¡Me haces daño! – protestó con indignación._

_- Claro, porque tienes la piel de debajo del ojo hinchada – explicó la niña, volviendo a colocarle el pañuelo sin hacer caso de sus quejas – Si te quedas quieta será mejor – Continuó con su trabajo, esta vez limpiando la sangre seca que le había quedado en el labio - ¿Por qué te pegaban? _

_- Siempre pasa – dijo en voz baja, triste – Se ríen de mí por mi nombre y porque hablo raro._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la otra – Te prometo que no me reiré._

_- Oksana. Oksana Razin – lo pronunció despacio para que lo pudiera entender._

_- Oksana – repitió la chica, poniendo cuidado en decirlo correctamente – Vaya, a mí me gusta. Es difícil de decir, pero me parece muy original – y esbozó otra amplia sonrisa mientras guardaba el pañuelo._

_- No. Es horrible – declaró Oksana._

_- Entonces te llamaré de otra manera. ¿Qué te parece "Razz"? Viene de tu apellido y es más fácil pronunciarlo – propuso la niña de forma muy entusiasta._

_El nombre le gustó casi de inmediato. Por alguna razón, no sonaba tan mal. De repente, se acordó de algo._

_- ¿Cómo has conseguido que se marcharan? – frunció el ceño._

_- Ah, les he dicho una forma secreta de entrar a la cocina para robar comida. Es mentira, por supuesto – rió, mientras Razz levantaba una ceja – Les van a pillar. No creo que vuelvan a molestarte después de la reprimenda que les va a caer._

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Razz se alejó unos pasos, enfurecida – Ahora será peor que antes. ¡Solo me has complicado más las cosas!_

_La chica no se amedrentó. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, sin importarle su enfado._

_- No puedes esconderte siempre, ¿no? – y le tendió la mano de nuevo, igual que antes. Ella dudó en aceptarla._

_- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_Finalmente, Razz estrechó su mano, sin tener ni idea de lo que ese sencillo gesto iba a implicar para el futuro. La otra niña amplió su sonrisa._

_- Por cierto: me llamo Fiora._

_/_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y el sol de dio de lleno en la cara, por lo que tuvo que volver a entrecerrarlos. ¿Por qué se había acordado ahora de eso? Era un buen recuerdo, de los pocos que podía conservar de su época en el orfanato. Parecía que había pasado una vida desde entonces. No había usado nunca más su nombre real desde ese día, sino el nombre que ella le había dado. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Se incorporó y se puso la capa y la capucha, sin darse cuenta de la sombra que cruzaba el callejón hasta que se vio acorralada.

"_Creo que eso no es tuyo, querida."_

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente, con una mano bajo la capa, presumiblemente sobre el mango de un arma que llevaba oculta. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer alta, que se movía con soltura, como si no tuviese miedo de nada. Su rostro mostraba facciones delicadas y un perfil agraciado. Era claramente extranjera: Razz había detectado el acento italiano a la primera. Vestía con ropas llamativas, aunque no como las suyas, que dejaban bastante al descubierto. Quizá no estaba acostumbrada al intenso calor de Acre, aunque Razz sabía que esa era la peor manera de protegerse del sol: necesitaba taparse; de lo contrario; solo conseguiría quemarse. La mujer se acercó unos cuantos pasos, lo que provocó que Razz adoptara una posición defensiva por instinto. Quedaba claro que no había ido hasta allí para charlar.

- ¿Me has seguido? – gruñó Razz, más molesta consigo misma que con ella por no haberse dado cuenta. Ese era un error de principiante, no de alguien que llevaba media vida en la calle.

- No está bien robar – dijo ella, ignorando la pregunta – Por lo menos a personas que son más pobres que tú – continuó avanzando.

- No he pedido tu opinión.

Razz se lanzó al ataque, sin darle a la otra la oportunidad de hacerlo primero. Sabía que antes o después se produciría el combate. Había estado en muchas peleas y siempre había sabido sacar partido de la ventaja. Para su sorpresa, la mujer la esquivó con facilidad. ¿Tenía acaso experiencia en combate? Por su aspecto, no lo parecía. En pocos movimientos, Razz había perdido su arma y se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, en esa calle sin salida, sin posibilidad de escapar. La mujer le agarró el cuello de la camisa para levantarla del suelo y la miró con rabia.

- Vas a devolver todo lo que has... - entonces apareció una expresión extraña en su rostro, que cambió a una totalmente de sorpresa – No puede ser. ¿Razz?

Se quedó helada. Si bien era cierto que no utilizaba su verdadero nombre desde hacía muchos años, hacía otro tanto que prefería ocultar su identidad bajo un nombre falso. Nadie en esa ciudad conocía su nombre real. Tan solo una persona podía saberlo.

- También me alegro de verte, Fiora.

/

El asunto del robo quedó momentáneamente olvidado en tanto que las dos mujeres caminaban por las calles de Acre en busca de un lugar privado donde conversar con tranquilidad. Finalmente eligieron una taberna del puerto, casi vacía a aquellas horas de la tarde. Una vez allí, se pusieron al día. Había mucho que explicar. Razz no creía en el destino, pero si se habían reencontrado de forma tan casual después de tantos años, tenía que ser por algo. Así se lo hizo saber a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Fiora sin poder contenerse – Nunca me dijiste nada, ni siquiera dejaste una nota. Te busqué durante mucho tiempo – no pudo evitar un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

La propia Razz se había arrepentido muchas veces de dejar a su única amiga para marcharse en secreto, al amparo de la noche. Hubiera querido decírselo, pero entonces habría ido con ella. Y Razz no quería para ella la vida de miseria que le esperaba.

- Fueron ellos, Fiora – dijo Razz, con amargura – Los chicos, ¿los recuerdas? Eran tres...

Todo había sido diferente desde el día en que se conocieron. Las dos juntas eran un invencible equipo de travesuras; no importaban las consecuencias porque se tenían la una a la otra. Se cuidaban mutuamente, como hermanas. Le contó a Fiora cómo ellos, sabiéndolo, habían esperado al momento ideal. Cómo la habían atrapado en la oscuridad. Cómo la habían amenazado con hacer daño a su única amiga. Cómo, con tan solo quince años, la habían sujetado entre dos, mientras el tercero...

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve tan enferma? – Razz no podía mirarla a la cara.

- N-No – Fiora se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería depender siempre de ti. Ya me habías enseñado a defenderme.

Fiora no podía creer lo que oía. Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Y por qué Razz, que era prácticamente su hermana, había creído necesario ocultárselo? Se dio cuenta de que su amiga seguía hablando.

- No quería involucrarte en eso, Fi – así la llamaba cuando eran niñas – Empezaste a tener un papel importante dentro de la organización y sé que eso te habría llevado a una vida mejor. Y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, tuve que huir. Quién sabe lo que habrían hecho si lo hubieran descubierto. Ya no me importaba lo que me ocurriese a mí, pero a él...

Eso había sido, probablemente, lo más duro que Razz había hecho en su vida. El orfanato no era el hogar de sus sueños, pero al abandonarlo había perdido también a la persona que más quería. Se convenció de que lo hacía por su bien.

- Al final no sirvió de nada. Me encontraron de nuevo. Y lo sabían. Para entonces, estaba a punto de nacer – se levantó un poco la camisa, dejando ver una horrible cicatriz alargada en el vientre – El que me lo había hecho, me hizo esto.

Se colocó bien la ropa mientras una perpleja Fiora la contemplaba sin poder dar crédito a su historia. ¿Dónde estaba ella mientras su amiga sufría tanto? Muchas veces se había recriminado no haber puesto más empeño en encontrarla, sin pararse nunca a pensar si ella quería ser encontrada.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

- Con mucha suerte. Él no tuvo la misma – dijo Razz con frialdad.

Cuando se recuperó, se encontró perdida de nuevo. Ya no podía volver al orfanato. Pensó en viajar hacia el este, a su tierra natal, que nunca había conocido. Descubrió que era un lugar extraño donde no había nada para ella. Siguió hacia el este, y después de una temporada como sirvienta en el palacio de un sultán y de un desagradable encuentro con una banda de traficantes de esclavos, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Nadie volvería a arrebatarle su libertad, ni su voluntad, ni a dirigir sus pasos. Y así había acabado deambulando por aquella "Tierra Santa", intentando sobrevivir.

/

La noche había caído sobre Acre casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Hablaron durante horas, intercambiando historias, despiezando los acontecimientos que conformaban su existencia hasta el momento presente.

Fiora le contó a Razz cómo se había implicado en la organización después de su marcha. Cuando las dos habían sido lo suficientemente mayores descubrieron que el orfanato en el que habían crecido no era uno corriente. Estaba dirigido por los templarios, un grupo con origen en los tiempos de las Cruzadas que perseguía objetivos muy concretos y tenían como enemigos a unos tales "asesinos." Tenían orfanatos como aquel por todo el continente, donde los niños crecían, sin darse cuenta, bajo su doctrina.

Comenzó a ganarse la vida de la única forma que sabía. Pero ella quería más para su futuro. Se ganó la confianza de sus superiores y comenzaron a asignarle mayores responsabilidades.

- Y así fue como llegué a la cama del hombre más poderoso de Italia. El mismísimo Cesare Borgia.

- ¿Por qué te metiste en eso, Fi? – su amiga lo veía todo desde una perspectiva muy diferente.

- Era la única vida que había conocido – Fiora suspiró – Y llegado un punto, perdí totalmente mi camino.

Razz escuchó anonadada cómo Fiora había hecho todo lo que Cesare le pedía, desde espiar hasta asesinar a su propio hermano. Cómo había dirigido ataques a la sede de los asesinos. Cómo había entrenado a otros para luchar contra ellos, sin hacerse preguntas, sin importarle nada.

- Entonces él me traicionó – Fiora habló con el mismo tono deshumanizado que Razz había utilizado anteriormente – Me hizo creer que tenía que eliminar a un objetivo, pero era una trampa. Yo era el objetivo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Nunca lo supe, ni siquiera a día de hoy. Logré escapar y recuperarme de las heridas, pero él me hizo una cicatriz mucho más profunda.

Con la venganza como única meta, lo abandonó todo. Para escapar con vida de los templarios tuvo que asesinar a sus propios compañeros. Incluso al hombre al que quería. La única vez que se había enamorado... Y solo había una forma de vengarse y hacer pagar a Cesare todo lo que le había hecho.

- ¡¿Te presentaste ante los asesinos?! – Razz no podía estar más sorprendida - ¡Podían haberte matado!

- Lo sé, pero la información que tenía de Cesare era muy valiosa – si en algo era experta Fiora era en manejar la información.

Razz no daba crédito a lo que oía. Cuánto había debido sufrir su amiga, cuán profunda debía haber sido esa traición para que estuviera dispuesta a morir, a acudir ante sus mayores enemigos con tal de vender a ese hombre y devolverle la jugada. Esperaba ya otra terrible historia acerca de cómo Fiora había escapado también de las garras de los asesinos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

- Ellos no son como los templarios, Razz. Los templarios hubieran utilizado la información y me hubieran matado. Ellos me ofrecieron nada menos que un lugar entre sus filas. A pesar de todo lo que hice en el pasado contra su orden. Gracias a ellos sigo viva. Los asesinos no se parecen en nada a los templarios. Son una verdadera hermandad, sus miembros cuidan unos de otros, se protegen entre ellos.

Fiora hablaba con gran admiración y un profundo respeto, cosa que Razz pudo detectar. Y vio en ese momento ante sus ojos el porqué de aquel reencuentro. Una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

- ¿Trabajas para ellos, entonces?

- Sí – Fiora asintió con la cabeza – Vine a contactar con la hermandad de Tierra Santa, pero mi trabajo ha terminado – hizo una pequeña pausa – ¿Volverás conmigo, _sorella?_

- ¿A Italia? – a Razz casi le temblaba la voz. "Hermana..."

- A Roma – confirmó –Razz. Sé que no guardas simpatía a los templarios por el modo en que nos trataban en el orfanato, por permitir que te ocurriese aquello – eso último lo había improvisado sobre la marcha, pero Fiora confiaba en conocer a su amiga lo suficiente a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado separadas – Si te unes a nosotros, podemos luchar contra ellos. Puedes evitar que otros niños pasen por lo mismo que tú.

Razz no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Vio como Fiora se levantaba del banco en el que estaba sentada y le tendía la mano, sonriendo, como aquella vez hacía tantos años. Por fin había terminado la pesadilla. Volvían a estar juntas. Ignorando su gesto, Razz se levantó también y las dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

- Iré contigo, _сестра._

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será bien recibida. R&R plz!**


End file.
